Chocolate
by Akunen
Summary: A collection of drabbles, featuring the SoubiKio pairing. Named after first drabble. Fourth drabble posted.
1. Chocolate

A/N: Oh, let's dance for joy! Akunen has done it again! I'm glad to be posting something new. It's been awhile since I've posted anything with multiple chapters, so hopefully I can keep up on it.

Disclaimer: Akunen don't own these characters! She's too poor to be rich and famous!

Prompt 01- Chocolate  
Word Count- 100

-----------------

"Kio, what is this?"

"It's chocolate."

"What kind of chocolate?"

Kio grinned and laughed. Barely above a whisper, he answered "…Honmei chocolate. (1)"

Soubi sighed and placed the carefully wrapped box on the table. "I can't accept this."

"Sou-chaaan! Why not? Besides, I love you more than that brat with ears! I bet he didn't even make you chocolate!"

"That's enough, Kio. I'm going to bed. You should, also." He walked out, leaving behind a whining Kio.

-----------

Kio was focused on his painting. He almost missed Soubi walk by, who winked at him as he took a bite of the chocolate.

-----------------

A/N: Yaaay, the first drabble is done! It might have taken three class periods, but I finally came up with something. Haha. Anywho, there's a lovely purple button begging to be clicked.

(1) Honmei chocolate, for those that aren't certain, is chocolate give to a loved one. It's for Valentine's Day in Japan.


	2. Once More

A/N: Argh, I seem to have purposely busied myself further. Got a bunch of crap to do in school, but I decided to audition for the mock trial team. And I made it. Now I've got a bunch of papers to look over and… Ugh. I'm gonna stop complaining now.

Prompt 10- Once More

Word Count- 100

-----------------

It was only something simple, a basic sign of affection. Yet it left Kio stuck in euphoria. He could only think of standing there all day, remaining in the short and sweet embrace Soubi had given him. However, that didn't seem to be in the cards. As soon as it had came to be, it ended and the man of Kio's affection was walking away.

Kio knew he couldn't let his chance slip away. Gathering his courage, he called out to Soubi and hugged him. "Just once more… Please."

Soubi returned the hug, smiling. The response from Kio was predictable.

-----------------

A/N: Hahaha! And how many of you thought I wouldn't ever post a new drabble, hm? Though I admit, it took longer than I wanted it to. I've got a lot going on right now, though. Anywho… Reviews make my day! Hit that purple button, won't you?


	3. Sensitive

A/N: I apologize dearly to any fans of these lil' drabbles. Honestly, I kinda forgot that I was writing these… Haha, I'll try harder to keep up. I wanna finish these at least by February…

Prompt 04- Sensitive

Word Count- 100

-----------------

"No, Kio."

"Sou-chan, why not!? We've done it before…"

"No means no, Kio." Soubi sighed, knowing his friend wouldn't give up anytime soon.

"This is because of that Aoyagi kid, isn't it?" He replied, doing his best to hide the frustration and sadness in his voice.

Soubi frowned. He knew the other's feelings were hurt, if only slightly. He continued to do what he had been, but found it hard to concentrate. He finally gave in.

"Alright…" He walked over and hugged his friend from behind, smiling as he nipped at his neck. Kio's feelings weren't the only thing sensitive.

-----------------

A/N: Let your minds wander as to what happens next.

Ah, and these drabbles, I'm gonna keep at 100 words each. When I finish them ((there will be ten)), I'll write a one-shot for a celebration. While you wait for me to update, leave me some reviews!


	4. Stray

A/N: Why memorize sixteen verses of the bible for homework when you can supply fans with some Soubi/Kio?

Prompt 07- Stray

Word Count- 100

-----------------

Kio frowned when he saw Soubi walk in the door, who looked positively upset. He changed his expression when he saw Kio.

"What are you doing here, Kio?"

The mentioned blinked. "Did you forget? You owe me dinner."

Soubi sighed. "Of…Course."

He sat down and was immediately questioned. "Why so sad, Sou-chan?"

The other only looked away and muttered the name 'Ritsuka' quietly to himself, and grimaced.

Even though Kio felt bad for his friend, he couldn't help but to smirk. Rare as it was, sometimes Soubi would stray from the little brat. Kio took full advantage of every chance.

-----------------

A/N: I like it. And it didn't even take that long to write this time! You all know how much reviews mean to me, right? Why not be nice to me?


End file.
